Digimon Advanced: Book 3 5
by Thunderboom
Summary: Book 3.5 - "Through the Looking Glass". The only story so far to feature me, Thunderboom, as a main character. Also, Mercurymon makes a guest appearance. Reviews Welcome!


**DIGIMON**

**ADVANCED**

**Book III.V: Through**

**The Looking Glass**

By Thunderboom

_**PAGES: 6**_

_DISCLAIMER: The characters and events featured below are purely fictional. Any relation (or lack thereof) to actual people, places, or events is __purely coincidental_

**INTRODUCTION - By Thunderboom**

_The other day, my partner (Datamon), and I decided to take a trip to the Digital World to see what it was like, now that the new Digidestined had defeated Millenniummon. Unfortunately, when we arrived, a very mischievous Digimon named Mercurymon (see cover) was nearby, and decided to play an "amusing" trick on us. He used his "Dark Reflection" attack on us, sucking us into one of the mirrors on his arms. When we were through it, we were in an alternate Digital World. A "Mirror Universe", as it were (if you'll pardon the pun). And so, stranded in this place until we found Mercurymon again, we decided to take a look around._

**CHAPTER 1**

The Mirror Digital World:

"Well, we had best start looking for Mercurymon." I said.

"Affirmative, Thunderboom [actual name being, of course, omitted for pseudonym purposes.." replied Datamon.

_You'll never find me, Thunderboom. I am hidden __very__ nicely._ came Mercurymon's echoed taunt from everywhere at once.

"We'll find you, Mercurymon, and when we do, we'll be transported back to the normal Digital World. I know how your tricks work." I called out.

_Unlikely. But, just to be sure, I have provided several, shall we say, distractions._

Silence.

"We'd better start, then." I said.

**CHAPTER 2**

The Mirror Digital World:

As we were walking around, trying to find Mercurymon, who must be somewhere nearby when he's creating an illusion of this kind, we stumbled into one of the Digidestined.

"Oh, hello, Jonathan. Are you stuck in Mercurymon's illusion, too?" I asked.

"What? Thunderboom?? You're supposed to be dead!" was my all-too pleasant reply.

"Huh? No, I'm not. What are you talking about?"

"Well, that's what Millenniummon says, at least. And anything he says, goes."

"Millenniummon?" I asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, Millenniummon. He keeps telling us all the story of how he defeated you and Datamon, and how you tried to get Cranniummon and his followers to help you, but they wouldn't, because they knew better than to try to take on Millenniummon."

"Cranniummon? Where is he?"

"How should I know? I'm not one of his rebels."

"Rebels?"

"Yeah, rebels. Those few who defiantly refuse to follow Millenniummon, in his supreme command of the Digital World."

"Oh, my head." I said, finally realizing what was going on. Mercurymon created an alternate Digital World, where Millenniummon was the ruler of the Digital World, Digidestined were evil, and Cranniummon was good.

"So what are you? One of Millenniummon's nine lieutenants, or something?" I asked, starting to figure out how the world might be now.

"Correct. Now, I'll need you to come with me to Millenniummon." Jonathan said.

"No, I don't really think so. Datamon?"

"Nano Swarm!" Datamon shot out a stream of nanobots from his fingertips, and they soon covered Jonathan, holding him in place until we could make our getaway, which we started

"Dracomon! Get them!" Jonathan shouted.

"Baby Breath!" A burst of fire went sailing past us. Looking back, I saw Jonathan's partner, Dracomon, chasing us, continually shooting fireballs at us.

Meanwhile, Jonathan had been freed by another one of Millenniummon's lieutenants, Alistair.

"Jonathan! Let us Armor Digivolve."

"In this Digital World, they've already learned how to Armor Digivolve? Wow, they learn fast here." I commented.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" said Jonathan and Alistair.

"Dracomon Armor Digivolve to… DexDorugoramon!" Dracomon was no longer a small turquoise dragon, but now a large, thing of evil. It had incredibly large wings, whose feathers were blood-red on the inside, and pitch-black on the outside. Its body was covered in black armor, and on top of that, several parts of its body, including its head and shoulders, had extra plating on them, which was purple, and had lightning bolt patterns on them.

Hagurumon Armor Digivolve to… Reapermon!" Now it was Hagurumon's turn. Rather than three gears stuck together, he was now a giant gold-armored being with a skull-like head topped with two long horns, its left hand being a huge, golden scythe, and its right hand consisting of three enormous golden claws.

"Datamon? Now would be a good time to be a moseyin' on out o' here."

"I agree impeccably with you."

"Royal Javelin!"

A huge, metal javelin came hurtling out from behind us, and struck Reapermon, making him revert back into a Digi-Egg.

"I know that attack." I said, and I spun around. There, running up to us, was the one-and-only Cranniummon.

"Leave this place, Digidestined, or I shall be forced to delete you." Cranniummon warned the others when he arrived.

The Digidestined thought it was a good time to leave, as well.

"The Commander isn't going to like this." Alistair muttered, as they left.

I followed Cranniummon back to his secret base, where the other rebellious Digimon were waiting for his return. Once there, he agreed to bring me up to speed on current events.

**CHAPTER 3**

The Mirror Digital World:

"Once, the Royal Knights were charged with protecting the Digital World. Then came Millenniummon. One by one, the Royal Knights fell under his sway. Only I resisted. Soon, he had merged with Yggdrasil, and then he was able to corrupt all Digimon at once.

"As part of his plan, he chose nine human children, from all potential Digidestined, to be his lieutenants. One of them (we don't know which) was soon promoted to Commander, and is now second only to Millenniummon. Afterwards, they were each given an Armor Digi-Egg, that Millenniummon had corrupted with his darkness into an Armor Digi-Egg of Darkness.

"We have now, however, learned the location of his home base, and are currently organizing a counter attack, in the hopes that we may take him and his minions out in one, all-out strike. Many Digimon were deleted in bringing us this information."

"Let me help you." I volunteered, totally forgetting that I was supposed to be searching for Mercurymon.

"That is most kind. Your assistance is greatly needed and appreciated."

Soon, we were ready to take on Millenniummon (or at least as ready as we could be), and we began our assault.

**CHAPTER 4**

The Mirror Digital World:

"Lord Millenniummon, Cranniummon and his rebels have gathered their forces in an attempt to battle us."

"**Yes, I know, Commander. With Hagurumon being a Digi-Egg, Cranniummon must believe that we are weak. We shall show them otherwise.**"

"I am correct in assuming that you will be leading us?"

"**As I always do. Commander, gather the other Digidestined. We now go to battle.**"

"Cranniummon, are all our forces in place?"

"Yes, Thunderboom, they know their cues, and they are ready to sacrifice everything in the event that Millenniummon might be defeated."

"Excellent. With any luck, we might just do it."

"You do realize what would happen, should Millenniummon be defeated, do you not?"

"More than anyone else here, Cranniummon."

**CHAPTER 5**

The Mirror Digital World:

"**Attack! Leave no survivors!**" ordered Millenniummon, from the front of his forces. The army of Digimon behind him surged forward to meet Cranniummon's forces in battle.

As the battle was starting, eleven dark shapes rose up behind Millenniummon. Below them, sixteen more dark forms came out of the shadows. The Royal Knights and the Digidestined.

The Royal Knights: Alphamon, Omnimon, Imperialdramon (Paladin Mode), Duftmon, Dynasmon, Crusadermon, Gallantmon, Magnamon, Rapidmon, UlforceVeedramon, and Sleipmon.

The Digidestined, with their Dark Armor Digivolved Digimon: Aurelia & Duskmon; Amity & Sangloupmon; Jonathan & DexDorugoramon; Melissa (for some reason wearing a cape very similar to mine) & Metamormon; Lucian & Beelzemon; Lucilla & Kerpymon (an evil version of Cherubimon); Tobias & Parasimon; and Loretta & Antylamon.

Datamon had Digivolved to his Mega level, Machinedramon, for the occasion.

**CHAPTER 6**

The Mirror Digital World:

And now proceeded a very "Lord of the Rings"-like battle, with two large armies fighting each other to the end, as each side gained and lost various advantages and disadvantages.

During this battle, Machinedramon and I were able to take out a few of the Digidestined's Digimon, and, together with Cranniummon, even a couple of the Royal Knights.

Unfortunately, the battle was not going our way.

Eventually, all that remained of our forces was Cranniummon, Machinedramon, and me. Millenniummon still had Duftmon, Dynasmon, Magnamon, Metamormon, and his Commander, whoever that might be.

"**Commander, would you like to take the final blow?**"

"I'd be more than happy to." said… Melissa???

"Okay, that was totally not my first guess as to who his Commander was." I commented.

"Laser Translation!" said Metamormon, and a large laser beam shot out of his hand, and vaporized Cranniummon.

"Well, Machinedramon, you know what to do."

"As I shall." Machinedramon leaped up incredibly high onto Millenniummon's back, and positioned himself in between Millenniummon's two giant cannons.

"Self Destruct!"

There was a deafening explosion, and the world was erased from existence. There, standing in the gathering darkness, was Mercurymon, foiled at last.

"How did you know that would happen?" he asked me.

"It was simple. If Millenniummon had merged with Yggdrasil, then destroying him would destroy the Digital World, and everyone inside it." I told him.

"Fine. You beat me this time, but next time you won't be so lucky." he held up his arm.

"Dark Reflection!"

**CONCLUSION - By Thunderboom**

The Normal Digital World:

_And so we were returned to the normal Digital World, and Mercurymon left in a huff. Remembering why we had come here in the first place, we sought out some more Digimon, to see how Millenniummon's defeat had impacted the Digital World. As it turns out, it had been changed for the better. As we were leaving, we passed Arkadimon, now at his Champion level, scurrying away, muttering "Master says soon, very soon… I am looking forward to my imminent revenge!"_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**About the Author**

Thunderboom has written many Fan-fictions, including the "Star Trek Paradox" and "The Decepticon Elite Force" series. He is now, however, taking most of his time to write this series, "Digimon Advanced", which he says is his favorite fanfic he has ever written. He says he would be more than willing to write a series about the _Firefly_ 'verse, but there's just not that much information on it. He'll continue collatin' data on the matter, however, and he may just come out with "Firefly: Tales of the 'Verse" someday.


End file.
